1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a load displacement assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a load displacement assembly that is utilized in a stringed musical instrument.
2. Background
A conventional stringed musical instrument has a load point that is determined by the fixed location of the bridge of the instrument. When the strings of the instrument vibrate, the vibrations travel through the saddle to the bridge, and then, from the bridge to the soundboard of the instrument. The vibrations cause the entire soundboard to oscillate. If the stringed musical instrument is an acoustic instrument, such as an acoustic guitar, the body of the instrument forms a hollow soundbox that amplifies the vibrations of the soundboard. The soundboard of the instrument is provided with a large aperture that allows the sounds to be transmitted from the hollow soundbox of the instrument.
However, because the load point on a conventional musical instrument is dictated by the location of the bridge, it is extremely difficult, and often impossible, to combine different scale lengths with a particular instrument format. For example, a musician may want to add a longer or shorter scale length to an instrument format that he or she is used to playing. Although, because the desired longer or shorter scale length is incongruent with the instrument format, a conventional musical instrument cannot support the desired longer or shorter scale length. In particular, with such a conventional musical instrument, the load point of the desired longer or shorter scale length does not function as needed for proper load bearing tone of the instrument. Thus, considering the design restrictions of conventional musical instruments, it is not possible to effectively combine different desired scale lengths with a particular instrument format.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that is capable of displacing a musical instrument's desired load point so as to match up with alternative, desired scale lengths, while maintaining the proper bearing point location for correct intonation. Moreover, a load displacement device is needed that enables different scale lengths and instrument formats to be readily combined with one another without compromising the proper load bearing tone of the instrument. Furthermore, there is a need for a load displacement device that can be easily adapted for use with virtually all stringed musical instrument formats.